42mm screw lenses
The 42mm screw mount was introduced in 1947 with the Zeiss Ikon Contax S 35mm SLR, then it was adopted by KW on the Praktica. Later it was chosen by Asahi for the Pentax family of SLRs. It was also used by the Russians on the Zenit. In the 1970s that lens mount became old-fashioned, and was progressively replaced by bayonet mounts by all the manufacturers that used it, except on some Zenits. Very recently Voigtländer reintroduced a 42mm screw mount SLR with the Bessaflex. This mount is also called Universal screw mount, Pentax screw mount, even if it was not invented by Pentax, or Praktica screw mount (same remark), or M42 for short. The mount uses a M42x1 thread (with one thread every milimeter) which is not interchangeable with the similar but slightly finer T2 thread (M42x0.75) also used in photography. Unfortunately many of the more unusual adapters are sold as M42 when they have the T2 thread. Glassless adapters have been marketed that will allow M42 lenses to be used on bodies with the Pentax K-mount, the Canon FD or EF mount, the Minolta MD or α mount, the Olympus OM mount, the Konica AR mount, and probably other 35mm SLR mounts besides. M42 lenses can be used on Nikon F mount cameras, however the adaptor requires a supplementary glass element owing to the flange to sensor distance of Nikon optics being greater than the M42 registration distance; without such an element, infinity focus is impossible (the lenses can however be used for 'macro'/close up with glassless adaptors). The corrective element acts as a short teleconverter normally around 1.2x this varies with the adapter. There was a huge amount of lenses produced in that mount, made by all sorts of manufacturers, but we can try to list some of them. Angénieux Arco See Arco lenses. Berogon 35mm preset f/3.5 lens. Made by ISCO Göttingen in Germany. Berthiot * 150/5.5 Téléobjectif, chrome with one black ring (eBay auction) * 200/4.5, chrome (eBay auction) Beauty * 15–100/3 Zoom-BiokorMiyazaki, p.53. Cimko * 28/2.8 Cimko, 52mm filter size. * 35/2.8 Cimko compact, 52mm filter size. Corfield Corfield seems to have sold some lenses in 42mm screw mount for its M42 Periflex models. These lenses were made by Enna. (Corfield also sold lenses in 39mm screw fit as well( * 95/2.8 Lumar (manual) * 135/3.5 Lumax (preset?) * 400/4.5 Lumax (preset?) Enna Enna was a German independent optical company, that made most of their lenses in M42 mount. Some were sold under the Revue distributor name. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: chrome, preset or manual diaphragm * type II: black with knurled rings and wide chrome stripes, preset diaphragm * type II tele: black with wide chrome stripes, manual diaphragm * type III: black with many fine chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type III tele: all black, crackled finish, except the base with chrome stripes, manual diaphragm * type IV: all black, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: Enna also made a range of sockel lenses. A socket base comprised the mount and focusing mechanism, and an interchangeable optical unit could be mounted on it. There were two generations of sockel lenses, one with semi-automatic diaphragm (manual cocking) and the other with fully auto diaphragm. The two generations were incompatible between them. Lenses for the first sockel system (black with wide chrome stripes): * 28/3.5 Lithagon * 35/1.9 Super-Lithagon * 35/2.8 Lithagon * 50/1.9 Ennalyt * 50/2.8 Ennalyt * 95/2.8 Ennalyt * 135/3.5 Tele-Ennalyt * 240/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt At the beginning, on the lenses sold on the US market, the name Lithagon and Ennalyt was replaced by Sandmar. Lenses for the second sockel system (black with many thin chrome stripes): * 24/4 Ennalyt * 28/3.5 Lithagon, later Ennalyt * 35/2.8 Lithagon, later Ennalyt * 50/1.9 Ennalyt * 90/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt * 135/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt * 240/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt FED * Industar-10 (copy of the Leitz Elmar 50mm f3.5) * Industar-50-2 M42 version of the (collapsible) Tessar copy * Industar-61 1:2.8/50mm * Kaleinar-5N Feinmess The East German optical company Feinmess made one lens in M42 mount, the 105/4.5 Bonotar, in alu finish with knurled rings. This lens also equipped some East German 6x9 folding cameras like the Belfoca. It is said about 14000 were produced in M42 mount. Fuji Fuji made many lenses in M42 mount, that was the mount they had adopted for their SLR bodies in the 1970s. Fujita Nine models, from 35mm to 400mm.Miyazaki, p.53. Hanimar Japanese manufacturer * 35/2.8 auto * 135/2.8 auto 'S' * 135/3.5 *35/2.8 auto * 135/2.8 auto 'S' *135/3.5 *23/3.5 *300/5 Hoya Hoya lenses were labelled Hoya HMC (also made in other mounts). The finish of the lenses were quite high, they were black with chrome aperture rings. Judging from a couple of samples, all were auto-only. Tha range included 24mm to 400mm primes and a couple of zooms. They were possibly made by Tokina. Sources are scarce however. http://photo.net/filters-bags-tripods-accessories-forum/002SFU Some collectors doubt that Tokina (or any other) made Hoya due to superior quality of the Hoya lenses to similar Tokina lenses. Lens: *Hoya HMC Wide-Auto 28mm/2.8 Ichizuka Ichizuka made at least one lens in M42 mount: * Colinar 105mm f/4.5, aluminium, manual diaphragm Isco Isco was a succursal of Schneider, and made a lesser range of lenses. They made some in M42 mount. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: all chrome, slim barrel manual diaphragm * type Iex: all chrome, external diaphragm release, probably for the early Praktica or Edixa * type II: chrome, big knurled rings * type IIex: idem, external diaphragm release * type III: all black, big knurled rings * type IV: shape of inverted cone, black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type V: shape of inverted cone, all black, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 24/4.0 Westrogon (IV) * 28/4.0 Westron (III,V preset, ?/stops down to f22) * 35/2.8 Westron (V) * 35/3.5 Westron (IV, V) * 50/1.9 Auto-Westagon (III) * 50/1.9 Westrocolor (IIIex) * 50/1.9 Westromat (IV, V) * 50/2.0 Edixa-Westagon (II, IIex) * 50/2.8 Westar (I) * 50/2.8 ISCONAR (I) * 50/2.8 Westanar (Iex, II, IIex) * 50/2.8 ISCOLOR (IV) * 50/2.8 Iscotar (V) * 80/2.8 Isconar (? preset) * 85/2.8 Westanar (I) * 85/4.0 Isconar (? preset) * 90/1.9 Iscaron (? preset) * 100/4.0 Isconar (III) * 100/4.5 Isconar (I) * 100/4.5 Westar (I) * 135/2.8 Tele-Iscaron (III) * 135/3.5 Edixa-Westanar (I preset) - polished aluminium with fine knurled rings * 135/3.5 Tele-Westanar (III, IV, V) * 135/4.0 Isconar (III, V) * 150/4.5 Westanar (I) * 180/2.8 Iscaron (?/auto) * 180/2.8 Tele-Iscaron (III, V preset) * 180/4.0 Tele-Westanar (III click stop) * 180/4.5 Edixa-Westanar (I) * 400/4.5 Tele-Westanar (III click stop) Kilfitt Kilfitt lenses had a set of adapters, to attach them on various lens mounts. The only Kilfitt lens with a fixed 42mm screw mount was the 40mm Makro-Kilar. The Makro-Kilar D focused to 1:1 and the Makro-Kilar E to 1:2. * 4cm f/3.5 Makro-Kilar D, chrome, s/n 211-XXXX * 4cm f/3.5 Makro-Kilar E, chrome, s/n 209-XXXX * 4cm f/2.8 Makro-Kilar D, chrome, then black, s/n 245-XXXX * 4cm f/2.8 Makro-Kilar E, chrome, then black, s/n 246-XXXX The markings evolved from Kamerabau-Anstalt-Vaduz Kilfitt-Makro-Kilar to Heinz Kilfitt München Makro-Kilar to Kilfitt München Makro-Kilar. The lenses that were supplied with M42 adapters are: * 75/1.3 Zoomatar (very rare) * 90/2.5 Kilar * 90/2.8 Macro-Kilar (macro range depends on focus-unit) * 135/3.8 Kilar * 150/3.5 Kilar * 250/4.0 Reflectar * 300/4.0 Fern-Kilar * 300/5.6 Fern-Kilar * 400/4.0 Sport-Zoomatar * 400/4.0 Sport-Fern Kilar * 600/5.6 Sport-Fern Kilar (two versions: older version focuses to 10m, newer version focuses to 4m) * 50-125/4.5 Macro Zoomar (focusing to 1:1) KMZ KMZ (Krasnogorski mekhanicheski zavod/Krasnogorsk Mechanical Factory) made many Zenit SLRs since 1953. The first model with M42 is Zenit-E/Zenit-B sice 1965. KMZ is still producing M42 SLRs in the 21st century. (Some Zenit cameras were also made by BelOMO.) The majority of the standard lenses for Zenit were made by KMZ, but some were made by other factories. * Industar-50-2 50mmF3.5 (Industar-50 is M39 mount) * Industar-61L/Z 50mmF2.8 made by LZOS * Helios-44 58mm F2 (some were made by BelOMO) * Helios-77 50mm F1.8 made by VOMZ * Helios-40 85mm F1.5 * Jupiter-9 85mm F2 made by LZOS (same design of Sonnar 85/2 for Contax Zeiss, 1935-6) * Jupiter-37A 135mm F3.5 made by KOMZ * Jupiter-6 180mm F2.8 * Jupiter-21 200mm F4.0 made by VOMZ * Volna-9 50mm F2.8 made by LZOS * MC Rubinar 300mm F4.5 made by LZOS * MC Rubinar 500mm F8 macro made by LZOS * Mir-1B 37mm F2.8 made by VOMZ * MC Mir-20 20mm F3.5 * MC Mir-47 20mm F2.5 made by VOMZ * Zenitar-M 50mm F1.7 (for Zenit-19) * MC Zenitar 16mm F2.8 Fisheye * MC Zenitar-M 50mm F1.9 * MC Zenitar-ME 50mm F1.7 * MC TELEZENITAR 135mm F2.8 * MC Zenitar-M2S 50mm F2.0 (for Zenit-122) Sankyō Kōki / Komura These are marked Sankyo Kohki. Incomplete list: * 85/1.4, in all black and all chrome version, preset * 105/2, all black, preset * 135/3.5 - M42 - black & chrome version - preset * 200/4.5, black with chrome mount, manual * 35/2.5, all black with black screw mount, manual (however it is W-Komura) assuming it is meaning wide angle? serial # No..3851261 * 300/5, M39 black with an aluminium M42 adapter, Preset f5 to f32, dmin= 4.5m *500/8, all black Kowa Kowa made a single lens in 42mm screw mount. See Kowa lenses for other cameras. * Prominar 200mm f/2.8, black with wide chrome stripes, preset, 1958–9 Kyoei (Acall) Twenty models, from 35mm to 500mm, with the Acall brand name.Miyazaki, p.53. E.Ludwig Ernst Ludwig was the maker of optical lens in Weixdorf, made triplet type lens Victar, Peronar, Meritar etc. Meritar for EXAKTA(EXA) is popular, but M42 type are not. There are some types of M42 mount. * 50/2.9 Meritar (all silver finish, preset diaphragm to16) * 50/2.9 Meritar (silver and black ring cone shape, preset diaphragm to16 ) Mamiya-Sekor The first series was made for the Mamiya TL/DTL cameras, the second for MSX/DSX ones. The lenses were also sold under the Sears brand. These lenses have very nice optics and a good construction. First Series : Mamiya-Sekor * 28mm f/2.8 * 35mm f/2.8 * 50mm f/2.0 (TL/DTL-I/DTL-II) * 50mm f/2.8 * 55mm f/1.8 * 55mm f/1.4 * 60mm f/2.8 Macro * 135mm f/2.8 (TL/DTL) * 135mm f/3.5 * 200mm f/4.5 * 200mm f/3.5 (I/II/III) * 400mm f/6.3 Second Series : Mamiya-Sekor SX * 14mm f/3.5 Fisheye * 21mm f/4.0 * 28mm f/2.8 * 35mm f/2.8 * 50mm f/1.4 * 50mm f/2.0 * 55mm f/1.4 * 55mm f/1.8 * 60mm f/2.8 Macro * 85mm f/1.7 * 85mm f/2.8 * 90-230mm f/4.5 Zoom * 100mm f/2.8 * 105mm f/2.8 * 135mm f/2.8 * 200mm f/3.5 * 300mm f/5.6 * 600mm f/8.0 * 800mm f/8.0 Meyer Meyer was the second East German provider of lenses in 42mm screw mount, after Carl Zeiss Jena. They mostly equipped the East German SLRs Contax S or Praktica. The main types of finish are listed by chronological order: * type 0: alu finish, slim barrel, manual diaphragm * type I: alu finish, knurled focusing ring, preset or semi-auto (manual rewind) diaphragm * type II: black with chrome stripes, auto or preset diaphragm * type III: black, slightly knurled focusing ring, some chrome on diaphragm ring, auto diaphragm * type Tele: alu or black finish, manual or preset diaphragm (tele lenses) * type Tele II: black with spaced chrome stripes, knurled focusing ring, preset diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: Miranda A Japanese optical maker Miranda, whose former name was Orion Camera, made the first Japanese SLR with prism finder in 1955. Most SLRs had an original Bayonet mount. They were also sold by the name of SOLIGOR. The lenses of the first period are made by the other companies. They built the lens factory, and made the lens there since 1964. It went bankrupt in 1976. They made M42 camera MIRANDA-TM (SOLIGOR-TM), based on an existing model MIRANDA SENSOMAT RE in 1974. * 50/1.8 AUTO MIRANDA TM (AUTO SOLIGOR TM) Nittō Kōgaku Nine lenses (some branded Kominar), from 28mm through 400mm.Miyazaki, pp.53–4. * 55/2.8 MEPRO KOMINAR (for MEPRO ZENIT, preset diaphragm) Olympus Olympus made a small range of lenses in M42 mount, for their FTL body. There is a rumor saying that these lenses were not designed nor built by Olympus, and that they had nothing to see with the later OM lenses. However their characteristics are very similar to the equivalent OM lenses. * 28/3.5 * 35/2.8 * 50/1.4 * 50/1.8 * 135/3.5 * 200/4 These lenses have an additional pin to connect to the meter on the FTL body to allow open aperture metering.This pin on the back of the aperture ring connects with a sliding ring on the FTL body and prevents their use on other M42 bodies as the lens will not screw down fully. It is a similar problem as with Fujica M42 lenses. Sometimes they are found with the pin cut or ground off. It also makes them difficult to use on digital bodies with an adapter, unless the adapter has been milled to clear the metering pin. These are wonderful lenses. I have them all, including the 28/3.5 which is a great performer. I still shoot with my Olympus FTL camera. Purchased new by me in 1972. It's nothing like an Olympus OM. Nobody seems to know who made the Olympus FTL for Olympus. It could have been Minolta. Palar These were SLR lenses listed in May 1968 - May 1972 for Japanese cameras, 50 Picadilly, Tunstall, Stoke-on-Trent, UK. *25mm f3.5 *35mm f2.8 *35mm f3.5 *105mm f2.8 *135mm f2.8 *135mm f3.5 *200mm f4.5 *350mm f5.5 *500mm f8 *600mm f8 *800mm f8 *100-200mm f5.6 Pentacon '' }} It was the new name of the Meyer lenses after some point. The lenses have no individual name, just the Pentacon auto marking. Finish types continue the Meyer types: * type III: black, knurled focusing ring, diaphragm ring black or with some chrome * type IV: all black with a diamond pattern on the focusing ring, later with multicoating The lenses marked Pentacon auto had auto diaphragm, the lenses simply marked Pentacon had preset diaphragm. Some lenses had electric contacts, for the last Praktica bodies using the M42 mount, and were marked Pentacon electric. The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 29/2.8 auto (IV MC) * 29/2.8 electric (IV MC) * 30/3.5 * 50/1.8 auto (III, IV MC), some with Multi Coating marked in red lower case letters * 50/1.8 electric (IV MC) * 135/2.8 (IV) * 135/2.8 auto (III, IV MC) * 135/2.8 electric (III, IV MC) * 200/4 (IV) * 200/4 auto (IV MC) * 200/4 electric (IV MC) * 300/4 (IV) * 500/5.6 * 2x converter electric (IV) The 50/1.8 exists in IV MC finish with Auto Revuenon markings. Pentax Pentax made the widest line of M42 lenses under the name of Takumar. There are 4 types of these lenses, listed in chronological order: * type 0: Takumar (preset: Succeeds the older 37mm version of the Takumar * type I: Auto-Takumar: A lever is added to allow for full aperture focusing * type II: Super-Takumar: Fully-automatic diaphragm that does not needs to be cocked manually, single layer of coating, however some rare later versions are multi coated * type III: Super-Multi-Coated Takumar: Extra pin for open aperture metering with the Spotmatic-F/ES/ES-II, super multi coated, maybe the best coating at the time developed by Asahi Opt. Co. for the small windows of Gemini spacecraft; S.M.C. is the same technology of the T* of Carl Zeiss W.G. * type IV: SMC Takumar: newer version that uses a rubberized instead of the metal focusing ring The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: Petri (Kuribayashi) Petri, whose former name was Kuribayashi Camera, is a Japanese optical maker established in 1907. The first SLR "Petri Penta" (1959) and some models of the last period (1976–83) have M42 mount. (Petri FT1000, Petri SD200, Petri MF-1, Petri MF-T 1000, Petri MF-101A, Hanimex CR1000, Hanimex SR2000, Petri MF-10, etc.) Some products were also made by other companies (Chinon, etc.) with the name Petri. The Petri Orikkor M42 optional preset zebra-style lenses for the Petri Penta (1959–1960) were mostly made by Kyoei. Most if not all these lenses can also be found under the Kyoei Acall brand, in black. Kyoei lenses - * 35/3.5 - 5 elements * 105/3.5 - 3 elements * 135/3.5 - 4 elements * 180/3.5 - 4 elements * 500/8 - 2 elements * 50/2 C.C. Petri Orikkor (preset diaphragm) for the Petri Penta (1959) - unknown maker Later 1970s M42 lenses (incomplete list) * 28/2.8 C.C. Auto Petri * 50/1.8 auto * 55/1.8 C.C. Auto Petri (automatic diaphragm) * 85-205/3.5 C.C. Petri Auto Zoom (automatic diaphragm) * 135/2.8 MC auto * 200/3.5 auto Piesker Piesker made some lenses in M42 mount. * 35/2.8 Voss * 100/2.8 Voss * 100/2.8 Picon * 135/3.5 Picon * 135/3.5 Votar * 180/5.5 Tele-Votar * 250/5.5 Tele-Votar Rau Optik Rau Optik made at least one lens under license from Astro Berlin, the Astro-Astan 4.7 cm f/2.9. Seen only once at an eBay auction. Astro-Astan is 37 mm, usable on 42 mm with adapter. Normal lens for Feca. Perhaps there are adapters for Astro-Astan but the Asahiflex adapter 37 mm to 42 mm will not fit, I tried before I sold the lens. Ricoh * 17/4 auto Rikenon (T 1:4,5, filters 72 mm, 1st rectolinear 17 mm for 42x1, impressively high quality) * 35/2.8 Rikenon auto * 50/1.7 Rikenon auto * 50/2 Rikenon auto * 55/2.8 Rikenon auto * 55/1.4 Auto Rikenon (mounted on Ricoh Singlex TLS) * 60/2.8 Rikenon Macro * 135/2.8 Rikenon auto Robotar Japanese manufacturer * 35/2.8 MC manual * 28mm/2.8 MC Manual Rodenstock Rodenstock made some lenses in M42 mount, but they are quite uncommon. * 30/2.8 Eurygon * 35/4.0 Eurygon * 50/1.9 Heligon, black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, semi-auto diaphragm with external release button for some Edixa models * 50/2.0 Heligon * 135/3.5 Yronar, chrome preset * 180/4.5 Rotelar, black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, preset Roeschlein Roeschlein made at least one lens in M42 mount, the 13.5 cm f/5.6 Telenar in chrome finish, with manual diaphragm (advertised as original at Leicashop). Rollei Some lenses were made in Singapore by Rollei under licence from Carl Zeiss, see also the Carl Zeiss Oberkochen section. * Rollei 50mm f1.8 Planar (Made in Singapore by Rollei) (exists with and without HFT markings) Schacht Schacht also made some M42 lenses. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: all chrome, massive knurled rings, manual diaphragm, some are marked Edixa-Reflex Germany on the barrel * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, semi-auto diaphragm (needs manual winding) * type III: black with wide chrome stripes, flat rings, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 35/2.8 Travegon-A * 35/3.5 Travenar-R (III) * 35/3.5 Travegon-R (III) * 50/1.8 Travelon-A (III) * 50/2.8 Travenar (I preset diaphragm) * 50/2.8 Travenar-A (III) * 50/2.8 Travenar-R (III) * 90/2.8 Travenar-R (III) * 100/3.3 Travegar * 135/3.5 Travenar (I, II, III) * 135/4.5 Travegon (I) Schneider Schneider made some of their lenses in M42 mount. The types of finish are listed in chronological order: * type I: all chrome or black and chrome, manual or preset diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, preset or auto diaphragm, sometimes with Edixa markings * type LM: like type II with the possibility to mount a selenium light meter above the lens * type IIb: like type II with thinner chrome stripes and flatter rings, auto diaphragm, sometimes with Edixa markings * type III: all black with a leatherette ring around the base, auto diaphragm * type IIIb: like the III, with slightly conical focusing barrel * type electric: black and leatherette with very thin chrome stripes, electric contacts for Praktica The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 28/4 Curtagon (II auto, LM, III, IIIb) * 35/2.8 Curtagon (II auto, LM, III, IIIb) * 35/4 PA-Curtagon: shift lens with its own special finish, manual diaphragm ** older version with focusing ring on the rear, behind the shift ring ** later version with focusing ring on the front * 50/2.8 Xenar (I chrome, II, IIb) * 50/2.8 Laudar(I preset) * 50/1.9 Xenon (I chrome preset, II, LM, III, IIIb) * 90/3.5 Xenar (I chrome) * 135/3.5 Tele-Xenar (II auto, IIIb, electric) * 200/5.5 Tele-Xenar (II preset) * 300/5 Tele-Xenar (I chrome) * 360/5.5 Tele-Xenar (II preset) * 45-100/2.8 Variogon (IIb auto) * 80-240/4 Tele-Variogon (IIb auto) It is reported that the Rollei SL-Xenon 50/1.8 made for the Rolleiflex SL35 (see Rolleiflex SL35 lenses) existed in M42 mount too, maybe experimentally. A weird 35/2.8 C-Curtagon lens with a very compact barrel appears regularly at eBay auctions, it is not sure whether it was designed for a camera model or for some other optical device. It has the same look as a quite recent enlarging lens, but it has a focusing ring, and a diaphragm ring with no preselection nor automation. Because of its strange aspect, it is sometimes advertised as a prototype at an inflated price, something it is obviously not. A rarer 28/4 C-Curtagon, probably from the same line, has no focusing ring nor diaphragm. Siclass Japanese manufacturer * 28/2.8 auto * 135/2.8 auto Sigma A very wide range of lenses; Miyazaki counts 148.Miyazaki, p.51. Soligor Soligor made a range of lenses in M42 mount. * 19–35 mm f3.5-4.5 * 28 mm f2.5 * 28 mm f2.8 * 35 mm f2.8 * 28–105 mm f3.5-4.8 * 60–300 mm f4-5.6 * 70-210mm f/3.5 C/D Macro * 90–230 mm f4.5 * 100 mm f3.5 Macro * 105mm F2.8 (preset) * 135mm f3.5 * 135mm f2,8 * 180 mm f3.5 * 200mm f3.5 * 500 mm f8 C/D Mirror * 800 mm f8 Steinheil Steinheil made a range of lenses in M42 mount. The types of finish were: * type 0: all chrome, slim barrel, manual diaphragm * type I: all chrome, sometimes all black, knurled rings, preset diaphragm * type preII: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, auto diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm, sometimes with Edixa markings * type IIb: like type II with the stripes very close together The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: Sun A large number of models marketed between 1961 and 1978.Miyazaki, p.52. Sun Auto Zoom 80-210,f4.5 Tamron A very wide range of lenses (Miyazaki counts 108 varieties), from 18mm through 500mm.Miyazaki, p.54. Tokina A very wide range of lenses, from 17mm through 800mm. These have the brands "Minetar" and "Lucky Tokina" as well as "Tokina".Miyazaki, p.54. *Tokina EL 28mm F2.8 *Tokina-Special Auto 28mm F2.8 Tomioka *21/3,5 Auto Tominon marked Tomioka Kogaku * 50/2.0 Tominon * 55/1.2 Tominon, black, auto diaphragm, marked Auto Revuenon. Some say it is the best m42 lens ever. For sure, it is one of the (still) most expensive lenses due to its great light.http://ojyamarche.nobody.jp/yashinon5512.html Tomioka 55mm f/1.2 lens] in Kensetsu's camera collection * 55/1.4 Tominom, auto, sold as Auto Revuenon. Weltblick Japanese manufacturer * 35/1.8 Auto * 35/2.8 MC Auto * 35/3.5 * 35-70/3.5-4.5 Auto * 80-205/3.9 Auto * 55/2.8 * 135/1.8 * 135/2.8 Auto Tele * 135/2.8 MC Auto * 135/3.5 Yashica The Japanese camera maker Yashica made some SLRs with M42 auto diaphragm control mechanism: the Penta-J series from 1961 to 1968, and the TL and Electro series from 1967 to 1974. Yashica had relation with Tomioka. It is said that many lenses are made by Tomioka, but some of the later period have similarity with Cosina or Chinon. Here are the main types: * type 1: semi-auto diaphragm control, marked AUTO YASHINON, for early period of J series * type 2: preset diaphragm control, marked YASHINON, for early period of J series * type 3: with auto/manual switch, marked AUTO YASHINON, for J and early period of TL series * type 4: with auto/manual switch, marked AUTO YASHINON-DX, for TL series * type 5: auto diaphragm control only, marked AUTO YASHINON-DS, for TL series List of lenses: * 50/2.0 Auto Yashinon (type 1,3) * 50/2.8 Yashinon (type 2) Tessar type * 50/1.9 Auto Yashinon-DS (type 4) * 50/1.7 Auto Yashinon-DX (type 3) * 50/1.4 Auto Yashinon DS-M (type 5) Zeika * Rojar 80mm f/3.5 (manual) Zeiss Carl Zeiss Jena The first 42mm screw lenses were released for the Contax S, and made by Carl Zeiss Jena. The main types of finish are listed in chronological order: * type 0: black or alu finish, slim barrel, manual or preset diaphragm * type I: alu finish, knurled focusing ring, manual, preset or semi-auto diaphragm * type II: black with one chrome ring and leatherette on the focusing ring, auto diaphragm * type III: black and chrome with a bumpy rubber focusing ring, auto diaphragm * type IV: black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type V: all black with a diamond pattern on the focusing ring, auto diaphragm, later with MC multicoating Some lenses of the type IV and V existed with electric contacts for the last Praktica bodies using the M42 mount. The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: A prototype Sonnar 1:2 f=57mm lens is known on prototype Contax S cameras, marked Zeiss-Ikon Dresden, not Carl Zeiss Jena. A R-Biotar 75/1.5 (0) existed for X-ray photography. Carl Zeiss Oberkochen Made by the Western Carl Zeiss company. Designed for the Icarex TM and SL706: * 25/4 Distagon (few produced) * 35/3.4 Skoparex * 50/1.8 Ultron (concave front element) * 50/2.8 Tessar * 135/4 Dynarex Designed for the VSL 1 (TM), and sold with Voigtländer or Rollei markings: * 25/2.8 Color-Skoparex = 25/2.8 Distagon * 35/2.8 Color-Skoparex * 50/1.4 Nokton * 50/1.8 Color-Ultron = 50/1.8 Planar * 85/2.8 Color-Dynarex = 85/2.8 Sonnar * 135/4 Color-Dynarex * 200/4 Color-Dynarex * 36-82/2.8 Zoomar (the world's first production zoom for 35mm still cameras) These two ranges of lenses are required to activate the open aperture exposure reading of the SL706 and VSL 1 ™. The 50/1.8 Color-Ultron existed under the name Ifbagon 50/1.8 to go with the Ifbaflex M102, a name variant of the VSL 1 ™. Notes Links and sources * The largest database Screw Mount M42 (lenses) compatible (In english and French) * Miyazaki Yōji (宮崎洋司). Yomigaeru ka, M42 maunto renzu no sekai o yuku: Kokusan kamera mēkā to M42 renzu (よみがえるか、M42マウントレンズの世界をゆく：国産カメラメーカーとM42レンズ). (写真工業), April 2003. Pp. 47–56. This issue of the magazine also has other articles about M42. * M42ring.com http://www.m42ring.com/ Category:Lens mounts *